O teatro da vida
by Little V
Summary: "Porque essas coisas são assim mesmo". Drabble para a 7º rodada do projeto "Fixação" TL do 6v.


_**O teatro da vida. **_

_**This time, I wonder what it feels like**__**  
><strong>__**To find the one in this life,**__**  
><strong>__**The one we all dream of, but dreams just aren't enough,**__**  
><strong>__**So I'll be waiting for the real thing...**__ – _

_Gotta Be Somebody, Nickelback. _

Somente quando o gelo interior nos deixa gripados é que percebemos o quanto uma chaminha, por menor que ela seja, nos é crucial à existência terrena. Muitas vezes entregamos a alma para coisas passageiras, paixonites momentâneas, desejos incontroláveis que, quando não realizados, nos corroem a alma de tal forma a sempre nos pegarmos divagando sobre o que poderia ter acontecido e não aconteceu.

Peguei-me nessa situação complicada diversas vezes, a vida toda, e hoje posso dizer com alguma credibilidade que _essas coisas são assim mesmo. _São coisas do coração, que nem ele próprio entende. Quase como um reflexo natural, como uma propensão, ou uma disposição que se nasce com e que se morre com. A minha propensão, no caso, era de entregar corpo, alma e caráter a qualquer uma que me desse arrepios, ou que me cativasse com o olhar. Daí que descobri que, muitas vezes, temos de nos embrenhar nos lençóis errados até encontrar o certo. Temos que destruir muitos soutiens e muitas calcinhas de renda para perceber que, quando se encontra a pessoa certa, só o deleite da observação nos é suficiente. Temos de experimentar tudo o que se é oferecido para compreender, no final, que as coisas estão mais perto do que imaginamos. E pode parecer frase de filme, mas não é. É coisa do filme da vida real.

Caí nos braços de Amanda, a morena de risada escrachada. De Claire, a mocinha de olhos claros e brilhantes. De Dominique, a francesa dos charutos cubanos. E, por fim, me encontrei nos braços de Victoire, a loura a quem me entreguei milhares de vezes mais profundamente do que a qualquer outra. Não percebi, no entanto, que uma senhorita ruiva estava sempre a espreitar em minha vida, sempre colocada na coxia. Nunca atentei ao fato de que sempre que precisava sorrir procurava por ela e suas mãos de fada, que ao tocarem as teclas do piano me levavam a outro mundo, um mundo subconsciente que já era povoado por ruivinhas de cabelos fartos.

Tardei a racionalizar isto, no entanto, e só o fiz quando já era muito tarde. Já me encontrava casado, com um trabalho fixo e uma esposa loura maravilhosa, mas que não me merecia, porque me amava demais, enquanto eu a amava de menos. Desposara-a em menos de quatro meses, um claro reflexo de um coração apaixonado e inquieto como o meu. E ela, aquela linda ruiva, tão nova, tão casta, tão doce e bela sempre a espreitar, a aparecer em jantares, em chás da tarde e festas de família. Eram estes momentos que aqueciam minha alma, porque, como já disse, essas coisas são assim mesmo, e todas elas fazem parte do teatro da vida, que não se sabe como começa ou onde termina, que dirá da forma como termina.

Atores principais podem sair de cena, como Victoire estava a sair de meu coração, assim como assistentes de palco, destinados à coxia, podem tornar-se as mais belas estrelas do espetáculo, cheias de brilho próprio, como era Lily. E, no final, pode ser que nem mesmo a ex-atriz principal e nem mesmo a ex-assistente de palco e estrela fiquem com o mocinho da trama, pode ser que alguém, no caminhar lento e traiçoeiro do tempo, se enlace ao destino.

Quanto a isso, nada se sabe, pois essas coisas são assim mesmo. E, como não sei o que as próximas páginas me reservam, mantenho-me aqui, fiel aos desejos de meu coração, preparando um divórcio e já vivendo em uma casa com minha ruiva, minha Lily, aquela que brigou com o restante do elenco para ficar comigo no rodapé da história. E, se Deus permitir, ela será a única a ocupar meu coração até que o mesmo pare de bater, mas que se não o for assim, relembrarei dela como a mais encantadora de todas as criaturas em que tive o prazer de colocar os olhos.

Porque, sabes como é, essas coisas, coisas do coração e que nem mesmo ele entende, são assim mesmo. Todas elas fazem parte desse grande teatro que é a vida.


End file.
